Amongst the stars
by Asona35
Summary: The night sky is beautiful. After all it's merely a graveyard of stars. Astronaut Korra and engineer Asami. Short Korrasami oneshot.


_She loved the stars so much. Maybe it was because they simply fascinated her. Probably because they resembled her. It didn't take a genius to realize that such bright and cheery features couldn't belong to the mundane earth. She merely reached out towards her brethren._

Asami lashed out at the papers that sat uselessly on her desk, sending them flying onto the floor. Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks for the countless time that day as silent sobs rocked her chest. She extended her shaking arm forward and took hold of a solitary framed photo that stood quivering on the edge of the table. She held it in front of her face as her eyes tried to make sense of the figure portrayed.

Those sapphire eyes and that confident lopsided grin were forever etched in her memory. Moreover, she remembered the exact moment the photo was taken. It was taken by her.

Her eyes wandered around the lifeless object, taking in everything that she missed so much. The way that her love would tilt her head gently when she looked at her, the way she grinned like an idiot and the way her eyes sparkled like stars were all portrayed in the photo. Her strong body didn't tire under the weight of the heavy garment she wore as her arm proudly held her helmet adjacent to her ribs. She straightened her back in an exaggerated manner for the photo, making the logo on her chest even more visible. She was the best astronaut NASA ever had the honor of meeting.

Anger overtook her once more and she did all she could to stop herself from throwing the photo away from her too. Instead she placed it back down before it was too late.

It was all their fault. They had refused to take into consideration the flaws that Asami had pointed out more than sufficient times. She put forward a foolproof and safe design but they ignored it. They ignored it. They sent Korra aboard a shuttle that they were already warned about, but they still did it.

She had done everything in her power to stop it, but the world's best astronaut was cursed in this aspect. She remembers all too well the last words that they had spoken before she boarded.

"Korra, you know it's dangerous. This design has the risk of..."

"I know." she interrupted. "I'll be safe don't worry. This is what I trained for Sams." She flashed her signature bold grin. "Who knows, maybe I'll be able to bring you the moon as a gift for when I come back."

They brought their lips together in a soft and warm kiss.

"See you soon." Korra said as they parted.

"Promise?"

"Promise." she assured Asami before putting her helmet on and walking off to her doom.

A doom that could have been so easily prevented.

Asami stood up from her desk and walked outside onto the balcony of the apartment overlooking the busy road at least ten floors under her. She climbed up and sat calmly, perched upon the edge like the bird that she so desperately needed to become.

How could something like that happen to Korra? Korra. Out of all people... Why did it have to be the only one that could make her happy? The one who was the most kind, funny, determined, ambitious, the list could go on and on.

Korra's voice stuck in her mind with a stubbornness identical to its late owner's.

See you soon.

Her head was spinning and if she would have been in her right mind she wouldn't have trusted herself to sit on the edge of a balcony ten floors above the ground. She laughed madly at the thought. It's been days since she'd had a normal mind.

See you soon.

She didn't understand. Korra never broke a promise. She never said something that she knew wasn't true. Never gave her false hope. Nevertheless, Korra died amongst the things that resembled her eyes the most. The stars.

See you soon.

On top of the agonising sorrow, Asami managed a smile. Her body filled with adrenaline as she felt the air rush past her when her actions detached from rational thoughts. Even in the worst times, in times of the end, her own end, Korra still made her smile.

See you soon.

* * *

**_You worry about tomorrow as if it's promised. Even the brightest stars meet their end, no matter how brightly they shine._**

* * *

**_I'm crying at the moment. What have I done? _**

**_This is what happens when you listen to an endless loops of David Bowie's Space Oddity. Hope you enjoyed it, its something different from what I usually write so I don't know how it went XD _**


End file.
